Project: God Child
by bubbajack
Summary: After the Beast Incident, Beast Boy decides to find out the full scope of his abilities but in order to do this he must divulge his past to Cyborg and eventually Raven and others...all four decades worth of it. BBxRea, BBxHarem! First of a possible Saga. Please feel free to R&R, but flames about pairings please. Crossover with the game Prototype.
1. Chapter 1

**Project: God Child**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Teen Titans**

**Ch.1: Full Disclosure…**

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since "the Beast incident" as it has come to be called happened and Beast Boy still felt as if the team didn't trust him for the most part. Robin is harsher towards him than usual, While Starfire still laughs at his jokes he can tell the laughter is forced and that she is on edge whenever he is around. Cyborg treats him normally for the most part but he would jump like a startled cat whenever he is caught unawares.

'_Well at least Raven and I are closer, that is the one good thing to come out of this whole mess. Why do I even care what the rest of them think anyway? They are nowhere near my actual age and maturity level…well Starfire might actually be older than all of us now that I think about it, she may just 'look' seventeen. In fact I bet she's far more mature than she lets on. I'll have to ask her about that sometime'_ The green changeling thought to himself as he made his way out of his cluttered room and down the hall to make himself some tofu breakfast. As he walked he couldn't help but think of a nagging question that kept popping into his mind since the Beast sprang into being: '_What else am I capable of, what is my limit?'_

This thought kept nagging him until finally he decided to ask his best friend and older brother figure for help. Deciding to forgo food in favor of possible answers Beast Boy made his way to the elevator and instead of going to the ground floor, went down a level to get to the floor that Robin and Cyborg shared. Making his way down the grey colored hall he stopped in front of the door engraved with his friends name and knocked. A moment later he heard the unmistakable sound of Cyborg making his way over to his door with the occasional curse muttered about how it was too early to be up.

Finally the door opened revealing a bleary eyed Cyborg who glared at the person who dared wake him up so early in the morning. Seeing that it was his pigment challenged little brother Cyborg quirked an eyebrow and asked "BB? What are you doing up so early for? We usually don't see you till noon most days."

"Hey Cy I know it's early but I need to talk to you about something important. Umm, can I come in?" he asked nodding to the inside of cyborgs room.

After a moment Cyborg moved aside and allowed the green changeling into his room, which was covered in electronics, computer monitors, schematics for both himself and his "baby" the T-car, and a work bench with tools in one corner, and finally his "bed" which he used to charge his power cell nightly was in a farther corner.

Taking one of the chairs by a computer monitor, BB sat and gathered his thoughts, wondering just how much he should tell his "older" brother figure. Finally he decided that in order to get the answers he sought full disclosure was necessary.

'_Well time to stop clowning around I guess…god even the jokes in my head suck! This just proves I've been acting the fool for FAR too long' _the green man thought sourly to himself.

Sighing, he looked to Cyborg who had sat down and was patiently waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

"Firstly Cyborg, I would like to thank you for seeing me at such an ungodly early hour of the morning when you could've easily told me to go away and come back at a reasonable hour but you did not so, thank you" the teen finished while leveling a much more mature and wiser gaze at his friend, a gaze which spoke of experience well beyond his physical years.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with BB, cause the grass-stain I know doesn't speak that eloquently and his eyes sure don't look like yours." He said leveling his Sonic Cannon at BB.

"Cyborg-no Victor I promise I will explain everything to you if you give me the chance to do so. Just give me a chance, please?" he asked in a calm manner, not even flinching at the sight of the Sonic Cannon.

Cyborg stared at his so-called friend for a long moment and then lowered his arm but didn't convert it out of its weaponized state. "One chance, this had better be good BB."

"Oh I assure you, this is one tale of epic proportions Victor. But first, allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Garfield Mark Logan born April first, of the year 1969 in a town that now no longer exists, known as Hope Idaho."

"That's…that's not possible BB. If you were born in 1969 you would be-"

"I'm forty-one yes. I age at an incredibly slow rate Victor which is why even though I look sixteen I am actually in my early forties…surprise!" he finished chuckling nervously.

"BB?"

"Yes Victor?"

"Explain. Everything. Now."

"That's what I assumed I was doing before you interrupted me. Anyway moving on, Yes Hope Idaho the place where my mother became pregnant with me, it was also the place where my mother was infected with a biological virus by our own Government known as Carnival II. This virus it did terrible things to the people according to my mother all the children except for myself and possibly one other were stillborn and born grotesque and premature. Luckily my mother Marie Logan was smart enough to leave town before things got really bad as in "the-townspeople-turned-into-flesh-eating-zombies-and-government-soldiers-leveled-the-entire-town" kinda bad from what she heard" Garfield finished solemnly as he leveled a straight " No I'm not shitting you" face at Cy to show he was completely serious.

The six foot tall tin man gulped, and then asked "What happened next?"

"Well I'm glad to see you believe me, as to what happened next well my mother began life as a single parent and she quickly realized that I myself was far from normal and I'm not just talking about the green skin either. At the age of what would be considered two and a half I only looked to be one year old yet I was reading books at a third grade level by then. By the time I looked five I was the equivalent of an adult mentally and I had a slight grasp on my powers thanks to my mother's former job as a zoologist and being able to show me books and pictures and information of what those animals looked like and how their bodies worked. Are you with me so far?"

"I'm with you I'm just having trouble believing it is all, it's kinda a shocker you know?"

"I'm sure it but bear with me ok? Now, this is the part where our story takes a turn for the worst, as unknown to me my mother had been battling cancer for quite a while with the likeliest cause being the Carnival II virus. She lived only three months after telling me about her condition…" Beast Boy trailed off taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Damn BB, I'm sorry man. No one should have to watch their parents waste away like that." He said trying to comfort the "young man".

"No, no one should and thank you Victor. After my mother…passed I decided to go to college and get a degree in Zoology like my mom. Now at the time I looked to be about nine or ten years old when in fact I was twenty-two at the time. So naturally I was picked on for being smart. But I did manage to make some friends who I still keep in contact with from time to time I also graduated a year and a half ahead of schedule."

"You…went to college?!"

Yep I graduated Harvard with a Master's degree in Zoology in 1993, I guess if this hero thing doesn't pan out I can always get a job at a zoo huh?" Beast Boy replied chuckling.

"Let me see if I got this straight you BB were born in 1969, are actually forty-one, and went to Harvard got a master's degree in Zoology and somehow became a superhero?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Yes you see the reason I wanted a master's degree in zoology was so I would have an easier time transforming into animals as the more I know about how they work, think, and act the easier it is to become that animal you see?"

"Oh I see so the better you can visualize something and how all its parts work the easier it is for you to change into that thing right?"

"Dead on dude." BB said giving Cy a grin.

"Ok so, anything else I need to know like you know Bill Gates or something?" Cy joked.

"Well actually now that you bring it up…" the green teen began.

"Wait, wait, and hold up! Do you mean to tell me you actually 'know' Bill "I have fifty-Billion-Dollars" Gates?!" Cyborg was nearly yelling by the end.

"Umm…yeah I'm kinda the godfather to all three of his kids in fact. I also know Paris Hilton, Snoop Dogg, The Kardashians, Bill Clinton, both the Bushes, and several other political figures and celebrities and fashion designers." BB stated rather uncomfortably.

There was a long silence after this in which Cyborg glared at Beast Boy and Beast Boy just sat there. Finally Cyborg asked "So, the fact that I am insanely jealous of you now aside, why exactly did you decide to tell me all this anyway BB?"

Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and finally got to the heart of why he came here in the first place.

"The reason is the Beast Cy. I thought that my powers could only replicate animals however with the emergence of the Beast I'm not so sure what the limits of my powers actually are seeing as the Beast isn't an animal that as far as we know exists."

"So you came here to what, have me run some tests on you or something?" the tin man asked confused about what exactly his friend wanted.

"Something like that, I mostly wanted your opinion on what you think I might be capable of and how to go about testing any theories we come up with." The changeling asked.

"Hmm…well from what you've told me so far about your powers so long as you understand 'how' something works you can replicate it right?" Cy asked receiving a nod in response.

"Ok then" with that Cyborg got up went over to his shelf and picked up a couple of books and handed them to the changeling. The first was called "The History and Mechanics of Firearms" the second was called "Metallurgy, Art of Steel-crafting". Beast Boy looked at the books for a moment then looked at Cyborg and asked "Ok I'll bite, what are these for Cy?"

"These are going to be our first test BB. What I want you to do is study these books to understand how these metals are made and how guns work and then we will see if you can recreate them ok?"

"Ok and if we get them to work then what?" BB asked becoming somewhat excited now that he had someone he could trust with his secrets.

"If we get this to work then we move on to more advanced things like missiles and lasers and such and after that experimental weapons theory. Sound good to you BB?" Cy asked his "younger brother".

"Sounds good Cy, but before we leave I have two requests."

"Shoot string-bean."

"First is that you tell NO ONE especially not Robin what I told you here today or what we are planning to do. I don't need him on my ass ok?"

"Got it Grass-stain, and the other thing?"

"Can I barrow the T-car sometimes now that you know I'm responsible?"

"…I'll think about it IF you tell me how you knew my real name."

Garfield sighed as he headed towards the door, right before he left he said "I know your name because I am the founder of S.T.A.R. Industries and I authorized the use of Cybernetic technology on you to save your life after you and your mother were attacked."

With that Garfield left leaving a gapping Cyborg staring after him, to go find some breakfast…

**AN: Well this is the first chap of Project: God Child. I hope you all enjoyed my little explanation of BB's origins and my look into how I believe his powers work. You'll see just what he's capable of soon enough…Till then this is Bubbajack signing out!**

**Word count sans AN: 2,110 – Date completed: 9/29/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Project: God Child**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Teen Titans**

**Ch.2: Paging Dr. Love… **

BB made it to the elevator with the books Cyborg had given him, before he heard the thumping of large metal feet closing in behind him. A moment later the changeling was spun around to face one rather upset Cyborg.

"Why, BB? Why the hell would you give my dad the green light to do…to turn me into a modern DAY FRANKENSTIEN HUH?! He finished with a yell at the green "teenager".

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, calmly waiting for him to settle down and once it looked like he wasn't going to be killed for speaking he spoke in an even voice "Victor when I heard Silas had already lost Elinore in the accident I was shocked, and then heard that he could possibly lose you as well unless something drastic was done soon I, and I will admit this was based on the fact I had lost a family member, authorized him to do whatever necessary to save the last of his family. I did it because…well because I didn't want Silas to end up like me Victor." The green anamorphic finished with a sigh.

"What do you mean end up like you BB?" Cy asked his curiosity overcoming his anger at his friend at that moment.

"I mean if Silas sat by, did nothing, and watched you die he would've felt regret for the rest of his life… much like I do about not trying to save my mother from her cancer."

Cyborg instantly understood why his best friend let his father do what he did and he suddenly felt very guilty for yelling at his friend and even worse for not contacting his father since the accident.

Hanging his head in shame with his shoulders slumped he said "Look BB, I'm sorry man I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I realize why did it…and I guess what I'm tryin' to say is thanks for savin' my life B."

"Apology accepted Cy and your welcome but isn't there someone else you should be thanking besides me?"

"Yeah there is, I'll see ya later green bean I got to make a long overdue phone call…"

"Kay dude I need some grub then I'm gonna get started on these." He said waiving his books in the air.

Nodding, Cyborg went back into his room leaving Beast Boy in the hall, who didn't leave until his sensitive ears picked up the words "Hello dad? It's me Victor"

He then left with a smile on his face to get some breakfast…

Beast Boy had finished his all tofu breakfast and was half way through "Metallurgy, Art of Steel-crafting" when Cyborg walked in with the biggest smile on his face.

Chuckling at his friends smile he asked "So I guess things went well then?"

"You can say that again BB"

"OK, so I guess things went-"

"Shaddup, grass-stain! So how far are you in that?" he asked pointing to the book in his hands.

"I'm half way through already; this book is fascinating by the way."

"Glad ya like it BB, have you covered Adamantium yet?" he asked curiously.

"I just got finished with that part when you walked in, why?"

"Do you wanna try our first test?"

"Depends on what you have in mind Cy" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

"Chillax BB it should be really simple… if my theory is correct anyway." The cybernetic Titan muttered the last part to himself but Beast Boys keen ears picked up his friends mutterings and he asked "What theory do you have Cy?"

"Well I believe from what I know of you and what you've recently told me about your powers that you should be able to reconstruct yourself on the atomic level. So for example you could once you know how it's atoms are arranged, coat your body in diamond or make guns, ammo, swords, and armor out of your own body mass."

"Dude…WHY DIDN'T I EVER THINK OF THIS?! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" He said hitting himself in the head repeatedly.

"Think of what, and what are you doing up so early?" Asked a certain grey skinned empath as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea, causing Beast Boy to spew out the first excuse he could think of which was "Oh, good morning Rea Cy was just telling me how to beat the level I'm stuck on in Mega Mash Monkeys Four is all. Right Cy?" BB said in a way that said "Back me up here!"

"What? I mean Right after all I am the gaming king." Cy preened.

"Uh huh, so why are you up this early, and its Raven." She said ignoring Cyborg and quirking an eyebrow at the changeling.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to gather my thoughts for a bit." The animorph said.

At this Raven frowned and said "I see."

After this an uneasy silence settled among the three of them until it was broken by the whistling of Raven's tea kettle. After she prepared her tea she made to leave, but she turned back for a moment and said "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?" the green titan replied apprehensively.

"If you don't want to tell me something in the future just tell me that, please…please don't lie to my face like you've just done again because all that tells me is that you don't trust me." She finished in a somewhat sad version of her monotone voice.

"Raven I-"Beast Boy began but Raven the phased through the ceiling leaving him feeling like a jackass without having to transform into said animal.

After yet another awkward silence Cyborg spoke "Ouch! That hurt and I was just watching it!" he said trying to lighten the mood with a joke…and failing miserably.

"Not helping Cy…"

"Sorry BB."

"It's alright so…any ideas on what I should do to fix this mess?"

"I'd go talk to her grass-stain but I'm not an expert on people like Dr. Phil so I'm not exactly sure what to do-"

"CY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" BB shouted right before he bolted from the room.

"You're welcome?" he told an empty room. Shaking his head he decided to follow the changeling to see what he had thought up…

Beast Boy made it to his room and after some searching found it! "It" was a simple black cellphone, which Beast boy promptly turned on and went to the contact list looking for a certain number, finding it he hit send and waited for the other person to pick up. He didn't have to wait long as he soon received an answer on the other side of the line "Hello this is Dr. Phillip Calvin McGraw speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Phillip it's been awhile since we last talked huh?"

"Garfield is that you?"

"The one and only Phil. How are Robin and the kids?"

"They are doin' fine Garfield how are you holding up since the last time you called me? Are you still in a slump over that blonde? Terra I think her name was?"

"I'm doing better thanks to you Phil but it still hurts occasionally ya know?"

"I understand but you can't let yourself be stuck in the past Garfield, there is nothing for you but 'what ifs' there. You need to move forward."

"I know that Phil, but I didn't call to bring up Terra…I called because I need relationship advice…again."

"Hehe whatever happened to friends calling just to say hi?" the famous doctor complained good- naturedly.

"I'm sorry Phil but I seriously need some help here. But look at it this way, I owe you one now."

"No you don't Garfield if you hadn't referred me to Oprah back in 95' I wouldn't be where I am now. So, what seems to be the trouble this time man?"

"Well-"He was cut off as Cyborg took that moment to yell "YOU KNOW DR. PHILL AND OPRAH TOO!" from the open doorway of his bedroom.

Sighing, he spoke into the phone saying "Excuse me for a minute Phil, but I need to speak to my friend Cyborg about being a loud mouthed ignoramus"

"Sure thing Gar when you're done put me on speaker-phone ok, because three heads are better than two and so on and so forth."

"Yeah sure thing Philip holds on a sec."

Putting his hand over the receiver the changeling glared at his friend who had the decency to look guilty, after about a minute of this he said "Dude me knowing famous people shouldn't be such a big deal, I mean shit man! We ourselves are famous superheroes so how is this a big deal?"

"You gotta point there B, it's just that even though we're famous we never met any of the other famous people besides other heroes ya know? Sorry for fanboying out on ya."

"S'all good Cy just try not to do that again ok?"

"I'll do my best BB."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and hit a button on his phone before putting it down on his desk and speaking aloud.

"Phil you still there man?"

"Yes Garfield I'm still here, am I on loud speaker now?"

"Yep and Cyborg is just tweaked to meet you too."

"I am not "tweaked" grass-stain!"

"Right sure you're not. Anyway back to the reason I called."

"You said you were having relationship issues correct?"

"Yeah Phil that's right but first so you understand what's going on I need to tell you about some recent events."

"Ok shoot."

Forty-five minutes later, Dr. Phil knew everything there was to know about the "Beast Incident", his friends' reactions to him now because of it, and his need to find out just how far he could push himself with is abilities while not wanting to reveal everything to everyone.

After all was said that needed to be said, the Doctor sighed and spoke "Well Garfield I hate to tell you this but you kinda screwed up with Raven."

"I figured that Philip but what do I do to fix it?" BB asked annoyed that the man he called for advice was pointing out the obvious.

"Well the best thing to do would be to tell her the truth Garfield."

"Oh yeah I can just see that going over well "Hey Raven truth is I'm actually forty years old do you wanna go out with me some time? Yeah I can see that going over like a lead balloon Doc." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Hey grass-stain don't bust the man's chops e's just tryin' to help ok?" Cyborg said trying to calm down his friend.

"Your right Cy, sorry about snapping at you Philip." BB apologized to his phone.

"It's alright Garfield; it seems you misunderstood what I meant to say at any rate. When I said tell her the truth, I meant about what you were doing up so early this morning…although telling her the truth about your condition wouldn't hurt either, because how can you expect her to make a decision on how she feels about you if she doesn't really know the first thing about you to begin with?" the Doctor reasoned.

"That's true as much as I hate to admit it. I'm just afraid she'll reject me once she finds out you know?" he finished in a timid voice.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained BB what's the worst she can do, say no? If she does that then you pick yourself up and move on its apart of life man." Cyborg said to his friend.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Victor." The Doctor praised.

"Thanks Dr. Phil."

"No problem. Oh and Garfield I've been meaning to ask…"

"What is it Doc?" BB wondered what his friend could've wanted.

"Did you ever end up asking out that other girl you told me about? You know the tall, green-eyed, redheaded one whose speech patterns you find so adorable?"

There was silence for a whole minute and then Cyborg yelled out "OH. MY. GOSH! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH-"But his mouth was covered by Beast Boy before a name could be so much as uttered. Picking up the phone with his free hand he said "thanks for all your "help" Philip I'll be sure to call you again next time I'm having problems."

"Sure thing till next time Garfield." Dr. Phil finished with a chuckle.

"Till next time…if I live to see a next time, later Philip." He said and then hung up. Now having his attention free to fully focus on his metal friend…_'who would likely sell me out for just for laughs? Time to stop this problem before it can even start' _BB thought.

"Victor-"BB said coldly getting his attention "You will tell NO ONE of what you've heard here today do I make myself clear?" He asked while removing his hand from the cyborgs mouth.

"BB let me see if I got this right man you're in love with both not one but BOTH Raven AND Starfire?" he asked clearly not able to believe what he was hearing.

"That is correct Cy." Beast Boy confirmed.

Cyborg nodded and then said "Can I ask you one question?"

"Go for it."

"Why them? Is it because they've been around you the longest or what?"

"I love them both because they are both alike and yet so different in so many ways it is astounding." He said to his friend.

"What do you mean BB? Star and Raven are nothing alike." Cy said giving Beast boy a look that said he was crazy.

"Your wrong Cy they are similar in many ways in almost as many ways as they are different. I like to think of them as two sides of the same coin, Starfire whose people are warrior-like, is one of the sweetest persons you'll ever meet whereas Raven was raised by pacifist monks and yet she is probably our…least social member. Whereas Starfire is a constant typhoon of emotions and is always easily read, Raven is like a calm pond and it is never obvious as to what she is thinking or feeling at any given time unless you know what signs to look for, Raven is mellow and Starfire is exuberant. One is introspective and witty and the other at times has a hard time grasping a conversation and is often loud, also-"

"Ok, ok Grass-stain I get it, they are different! But you said they were similar too, how so? Cyborg asked interrupting his friend.

As to what they both have in common well, They are both fierce in a fight, Protective of their friends, are willing to help me with my problems, They never give up, Neither of them batted an eye at my complexion when they first met me, and they are Loyal to a fault." He finished.

"But what about the whole "Beast" thing though BB?" Cy wondered.

"I can't blame Starfire for being afraid of me Cy, hell I saw the footage and I was startled by myself! I just hope she doesn't stay this way forever."

"You know BB I think you need to tell them."

"Tell them what Cy? BB asked warily.

"Uh that you love them what else?" he asked.

"…No" was Beast Boys one word response.

"Ah c'mon B, you'll never know if ya don't try! Nothing ventured nothing gained remember?" Cy coaxed.

"Cy I appreciate what your trying to do but if I do this and it goes south I could lose two best friends, so it's not worth the risk to me." The changeling replied.

Sighing Cyborg said "Fine man I can't force you to tell them anything." as he made his way to the door

"Thanks Cy you're a pal." The green man said.

"No problem BB." Cyborg said but as he walked away as he _thought 'I may not be able to FORCE you to tell them anything string-bean but I can put you in a situation where you have no choice BUT to tell them! You'll thank me for this later BB…'_

**AN: Chapter two is done! Just so you all know I got 8 reviews, 153 views, 5 faves, and 6 alerts just for the first chapter! I am so grateful to all of you who chose to review it means so much to me! So, to all of you amazing people who reviewed this chapter i.e. (Manga154,** **numbuh13m, edboy4926,** **PaulieJuice,** **Iwindagame, ShadowDragon010, Monsterinthelunchbox, and Dexter) I say: "THANK YOU!"I hope to hear from all eight of these people again and if I'm lucky, even more people with the publication of this chapter. **

**Till my next update folk here is something to chew on: What is Cyborg up to and how do you think Robin will take the news when he finds out BB is in love with Starfire? Till next chap, this is Bubbajack signing off!**

**Word count sans AN: 2,695 – Date Completed: 10/4/12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Project: God Child**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Teen Titans**

**Ch.3: Of Cruelty, Progress, and butt hurt…**

Two weeks had passed since Beast Boy and Cyborg had talked to Dr. Phil and since that day Beast boy had thrown himself into trying to master his new skills and so as not to have to think about talking with Raven…or Starfire for that matter. So far he had managed to recreate a single shot flintlock pistol and, while it wasn't much it was proof that he could do much more that he first thought and so he kept at it.

It was during one of his training sessions that Cyborg who had taken to watching and keeping notes asked "So did you talk with Raven or Star yet?"

"Nope why'd ya ask?" the changeling asked in a distracted tone of voice as he was focusing on forming the flintlock until he could do it in an instant. Hence, he was putting himself though a speed training of sorts where he would form the weapon as many times as possible in a minute while Cyborg with his mechanical eye recorded the event and they went over it to see if there were any mistakes in the gun afterwards.

So far Beast Boys record stood at one-hundred morphs a minute, but with only thirty-six of them being flawless enough to work on average.

"Just curious is all, TIME!" he yells stopping the exercise. Going over the video feed he says "your doin better BB you got forty right this time."

"That's good I suppose…" the shape-shifter said a bit glumly.

"Alright grass-stain spill it, what's goin on?"

"It's nothing Cy it's just…"

"Just what man c'mon you can tell me!" Cy cajoled.

"Well I don't think I'm progressing as fast as I could be and I think I know why too."

"Why's that man?" Cy asked even though he had a pretty good idea why already, he just wanted his friend to confirm it.

"Well between me and Raven not talking, and me having feelings for both Raven and Starfire I'm worrying about too many things to concentrate properly."

Cyborg nodded upon hearing this because it was exactly what he thought the problem was. Pretending to be taking a moment to think when in truth he was sighing internally at his friends' stubbornness he said "You know all your problems would be solved if you just talk to them man. Heck at the very least you should go apologize to Raven BB. I'm not saying announce your love for her in sky-writing or anything but at least get back on speaking terms with her ya know?" the cyborg reason to his green friend.

"Yeah but how Cy? If I apologize she's gonna wanna know what I was lying about in the first place, and I don't want to involve her in this because that would involve revealing my past. Which as you know, I have no desire to tell Rea or Star about, so I ask again how Cy?"

This time Cyborg did sigh out loud in exasperation and said "Garfield, I honestly don't think you can have it both ways dude. To get Raven to talk to you your gonna have to tell her a bit about yourself man. Maybe not everything like, the parts about knowing famous people and being the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs but you need to tell her something man! Cause I can tell it's killing you to get the silent treatment from her."

"I-I guess your right Cy. I'll go talk to her-"Suddenly the Titan alarm went off signaling trouble in Jump City that required the Titans assistance.

"-After this I mess is resolved I guess." The changeling finished as he and his friend raced towards the living room. Upon reaching it Robin greeted Cyborg with a friendly nod but then glared at Beast Boy and said "What took you so long to get here?"

Sighing internally the green "teen" put on his goofball mask and said "Dude! I arrived at the same time as Cy! What's your problem?!"

"My problem _**Beast**_Boy is that you can _**change**_into any animal at _**any moment**_, so you should've been the second person here not the last. I expect you to show up sooner from now on and _**I'll be watching you**_ from now on to make sure you take being a hero seriously."

Beast Boy got the hidden message in his "leader's" words and quite frankly it pissed him off that he still didn't trust him!

'_It's been more than a month Richard, get over it already!' _BB thought to himself as Robin began to explain what was going on at the Deckard Bank in Jump City.

"Cinderblock and some thugs are currently robbing the bank downtown! Cyborg, Raven, Starfire with me! Beast Boy you stay here and monitor the situation for any changes-"

"No." It was a single word but it got Robin's attention.

"What do you mean "no" Beast Boy?" Robin asked angrily through clenched teeth.

"I mean I am not staying here while Cy, Rea, and Star put themselves in danger. It's not happening."

Robin gave Beast Boy a smirk and said "Sorry to tell you this Beast Boy but you don't have a choice. I'm in charge and YOU WILL do as your told…just like the good little monster you are!" He finished cruelly.

The others gasped! They couldn't believe Robin had just said that about their friend! Raven in particular looked ready to verbally tear into her so called leader for that comment when suddenly one of Beast Boy's hands closed around Robin's throat and lifted him slightly off the ground while the other quickly disposed of Robin's utility belt before the gel haired boy could react.

Once he did that he stared at Robin with a cold merciless look in his eyes and spoke in a tone that none of them not even Cyborg had even heard from the changeling before, it was cold, dead, and more emotionless than raven's own monotone yet it held undertones that made it clear he was pissed off and meant business **"Let me make ONE thing perfectly clear Richard. The only reason and I DO MEAN the ONLY REASON you are the leader of the Teen Titans is because I LET you lead! For the record, I've been kicking ass and taking names before you were even a twitch in your old man's pants! Consider this your first and ONLY warning, I suggest you think twice before pissing me off again or you'll find just how much of a monster I can really be, do you understand me?"**

"Y-Yes." Robin managed to choke out while he tried to get the changeling's hand off his throat but his vice was like iron, solid and immovable.

Nodding Beast Boy let Robin fall gasping to the ground and tossed him back his utility belt, as he turned to the others who had gob-smacked looks on their faces or in Raven's case widened eyes which still counted his eyes softened back to their normal state and he said quietly "I'm sorry you three had to see that. It's not a side of me I bring out often anymore seeing as it drags up memories I'd rather forget but Robin-"

"Totally had that coming BB he crossed a line so don't worry about it" Cyborg said to his friend.

Nodding Beast Boy said "We had better get going if we want to stop Cinderblock and those robbers' guys. Raven I hate to ask this but do you think you could teleport us to the bank? I don't think we'll make it there in time any other way at this point."

"Of course Beast Boy and I agree with Cyborg Robin had that coming and definitely deserved it" she said while shooting the Titan who was now on his feet a glare that just might be able to kill.

"I also agree with Friend Cyborg such words of cruelty should not have been said and since they were Friend Beast Boy's reaction was justifiable." Starfire said.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy asked while Robin looked at her as if he'd been punched in the gut and slapped in the face by the red headed beauty simultaneously.

"I shall explain after we are victorious over our enemies Friend Beast Boy, for now we must depart." The Tamaranean said to the changeling.

"Agreed, Raven if you would be so kind?" he asked the half-demoness who nodded in response and gathered everyone including Robin in a hemisphere of black energy and transported them to their destination…

Arriving at the bank they saw the cops nervously holding a perimeter making sure no one could escape. They seemed to relax slightly when they saw the Titans had arrived. Walking up to the one who seemed to be in charge who was an older man with slicked back grey hair and mustache, Beast Boy asks "What's the situation in there officer…?"

"David Pliskin Beast Boy and I'm actually a Detective. As for the situation well we've been holding off a walking pile of concrete and five men carrying everything from automatic weapons to grenades with nothing but pistols, tear gas, and the occasional rifle shot, so I can honestly say I've had better days" He said jokingly offering the boy his hand which he shook.

"I'll bet. Have they made any demands? Or have you given them a chance to surrender?"

"No, but then again we haven't tried talking to them either hang on a sec-" Grabbing a nearby megaphone he said into it "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU EGG SUCKING DOPED UP SHITHEADS! YOU HAVE EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES TO SURRENDER YOUR USELESS DEGENERATE SELVES SO WE CAN HAUL YOU OFF TO GET ASS RAPED IN PRISION OR ELSE!"

"OH YEAH WE'LL JUST GIVE UP AND…DIE!" the response came along with a hail of bullets causing both Detective Pliskin and Beast Boy to duck behind a nearby car for cover.

"Well I don't think they'll be surrendering Detective Pliskin, nice speech by the way."

"Thanks kid though its times like these I wish I was still fighting in the Gulf War or stopping my insane brother from taking over the world with bipedal tanks armed with nukes."

"Sounds like you led quite the life before becoming a Detective, David. Once we take care of this I'm gonna wanna hear about it sometime." BB said.

"Sure thing kid but if you don't mind a bit of advice from an elder?"

"Shoot, David"

"Hide under a cardboard box. They never see it coming it saved my ass more than once back in the day. Also, my friends call me Snake." The old man said with complete and total honesty while slipping away unnoticed by the thugs.

'_Snake huh? Seems to fit him for some reason' _Beast Boy thought as he made his way back towards the others.

"Yo BB you ok man?" Cy asked worriedly.

"I and Detective Pliskin are fine Cy, but right now we gotta kick some ass and take some names. Huddle up guys I have a plan."

Detective Pliskin, Is he the one who told them they had five minutes to give up and get butt raped in prison or else?" Cyborg asked.

"The very same Cy." The changeling replied.

"That was a nice speech." He mused

"That's what I said now here's the plan"…

Beast Boy's plan was simple yet elegant in design and the first part of it, the part that got the Titans, or more specifically one Titan into the building went off smoothly.

Raven, using her powers constructed a shield of black energy which she, Cyborg, and Robin hid behind as they made for the front entrance of the building drawing heavy fire from the half dozen gangsters within while Starfire heckled them with Star-bolts and eye blasts from above. As for Beast Boy he was currently in the form of a green rodent, making his way up a drainage pipe and into the bank itself.

Once inside on the third floor, Beast Boy continued to do a quick sweep of the area in his rat form and found two of the guys who were shooting at his friends at the moment both of which looked like they were using AK-47's with thirty round clips.

'Damn these guys are packin' some serious heat! I'd better move fast before someone gets hurt.' He thought as he took the shape of a gorilla and promptly knocked the two out with his fists before making his way down the nearby stairs where he saw a sight he didn't quite believe. It was a three foot nothing guy in what appeared to be a blue and red lined luchador mask and he seemed to be having trouble properly aiming a too large shotgun…right at the changeling's head!

His Doom Patrol, Titan, and other teachings he's had in his life kicked in, as the Pigmy began to squeeze the trigger Beast Boy kicked the barrel up and out of the way, making the masked midget fire harmlessly into the ceiling and fall on his ass because of recoil.

Taking advantage of his opponents momentary weakness Beast Boy grabbed the gun which he noticed was a twelve gage, and hit the diminutive would be robber right between the eyes with the butt of the gun knocking him out cold.

"Well lookie what we got here Bewm the fine people of Jump City sent someone to blow up! Wasn't that nice of them?!" said a taller than average man wearing a mishmash of armor made out of salvaged metal materials, a welding mask for a helmet, a yellow sweatshirt with black pants and yellow sneakers, and multiple grenades strapped to his body in various places. If that wasn't enough he was accompanied by yet another three foot nothing midget wielding a shotgun and he was dressed in a similar fashion only his metal was all painted yellow and his welding mask had nails sticking out the front of it.

"You know what happens now, right Bewm?" asked the taller one in his screechy high pitched voice.

"BOOM!" the little one replied.

"That's right Bewm we're gonna blow him to bits! LIGHT THE FUSES BITCHES! I'M READY TO BLOW!"

The only thing Beast Boy could think was 'these guys are totally nuts…this should be fun!'

Deciding since the others weren't around he could cut loose a bit, BB smirking at the duo said "Ok dumb and diminutive who's first?" while tightening his grip on the 12 gage.

The two looked at each other for a moment…and then burst out laughing! "You think you can take US?! Do you have any idea who we are you green shit? We are-" at this point both of them made poises with one of each of their arms held diagonally in the air with the other clenched at their sides and continued "Boom and Bewm the Demolition Brothers of the Third Street Psychos!"

"Ok you two are starting to give me a headache, so I'm just gonna kick your asses and get home sound good to you?" Beast Boy asked

"What?" the tall one presumably known as Boom asked.

"Great! Well here we go!" with that Beast Boy raised his pilfered shotgun and pulled the trigger, sending the two diving for cover to avoid being filled with buckshot. The smaller of the two yelled "DEATH TO THE MEAT PUPPET!"

"Yeah you're gonna die because we're gonna kill ya! Then once we're done IF that walking slag-lick boulder has taken care of those other ones and the two chicks are still alive me an Bewm will make sure they get treated REAAAAL well, won't we Bewm?" he asked his diminutive partner.

"REAAL WELL...PUT THE PEANUT IN THE PEANUT HOLE! BWHAHAHAHAH!"

"Neither of you will put your SICK FILTHY hands on either of my girls!" Beast Boy said coldly in the same tone he'd used with Robin earlier.

Heedless of the danger the bigger of the two taunted "Oh, and what's an experiment gone wrong like you gonna do if we try to bang "Your" girls huh? Make us gag to death by lookin at ya?" He finished with a chuckle as his miniature made gaging noises beside him.

"No…I'M GONNA DO THIS!" he said as he raised the gun too quickly for them to react and fired… only for the mishmash of metal they each wore to protect them from the shot.

"Our turn now ya green freakshow!" Boom said as he and Bewm each took a grenade, pulled the pin and lobbed it at Beast Boy whose eyes widened right before there was a large explosion of shrapnel coating the hallway.

As the dust cleared Boom couldn't see any sign of the green freak even the gun was gone, so he turned to Bewm and said "Alright Bewm we annihilated him! Let's go see if "Rocky" or whatever his name is finished downstairs. And who knows those girls might still be alive." He said as he began walking down the destroyed hallway with his brother following that is until a voice from behind him stopped him cold. **"I thought I told you that neither you nor your midget brother is going to lay a hand on my girls!" **

"What the fuck man!? How the hell did you survive that explosion?!" Boom asked while quickly turning around just in time to see his little brother get the back of his head blown to bits by a shotgun blast coating him and the green freak in blood and bits of brain matter.

"You, you killed my brother! Bewm! I'M GONNA USE YOUR HEAD TO MARK HIS GRAVE!" Boom yelled discarding all logic and reason in the face of his rage and grief as he pulled out some kind of axe-like weapon and charged at the changeling. But Boom was angry with made his moves sloppy and easily predictable as Beast Boy was able to duck and weave away from each one without being hit. Seeing an opening, Beast Boy brought the butt of the shotgun down hard on Boom's wrist breaking it and making him drop his strange "axe" and grip his wrist as he cried out in pain. Not giving the explosion loving psychopath a chance to fight back BB quickly hit him in the face utilizing the gun like a club and sending him sprawling. Boom heard the scrawny green kid pump another round into the chamber of the gun, heard the clink of and empty shell hitting the floor and thought _'So that's what my death sounds like huh? I expected something more ferocious sounding. Like a car engine, a pack of wild dogs, or heaven forbid, an explosion…Oh well. '_

Beast Boy flipped Boom over from where he had landed in a heap on the ground, There was a rather large dent in his welding mask and Beast Boy knew he likely had a concussion and was unable to fight anymore and a small voice in his head told him _'Stop you've done enough, hero's don't kill remember?'_

However a much louder voice was saying _'He threatened Raven and Starfire he doesn't deserve to live!'_

Garfield listened to the louder of the two voices, as the lives of Raven and Starfire were worth more to him than any code, and this wouldn't be the first time he had killed someone.

Putting the muzzle of the gun against the man's head and asked "Any last words?"

"Yeah actually, those girls you're willing to kill over? They don't know you like 'em, do they? Tell 'em how ya feel about 'em kid. Cause anyone who's willing to go this far to protect 'em shouldn't be afraid to tell 'em he likes 'em."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." BB said as he pulled the trigger, ending the bandits' life and further coating himself in blood and gore. After staring down at the corpse for a blankly for a moment, he turned and made his way back towards the others…

Meanwhile, while BB was just finishing his slaughter of Boom and Bewm, the other three Titans had just finished dealing with Cinderblock on the ground floor via the Sonic Boom combo of Robin and Cyborg though the only reason Cyborg did it was to protect the citizen's and even then, he worked with Robin grudgingly at the moment.

"Good job Titans! Let's go and relay the good news to the police." Robin said

"You go ahead; we are going to wait here for Beast Boy. You know, the one you called a "good little monster" or have you forgotten?" Raven asked scathingly.

"Whatever." Was Robin's cold answer as he walked away towards the barricade the police set had up.

"Do you think Friend Beast Boy is alright Raven?" Starfire asked

"I'm sure he's fine-" Then she heard a gunshot "-Or maybe not." as she phased through the roof up to the floor above to check on him. Once she arrived she felt as if she just stepped into a warzone, as there was debris, blood, and gore everywhere! There were three dead bodies one of which looked like it was caught in whatever caused this explosion and the other two looked as someone had used their grey matter and blood to paint the walls in a disturbing Picasso of death.

'_What happened here? Did Beast Boy kill those three and if so, why did he use lethal force? _The empath knew the only way her questions would be answered was if she found the green changeling, so she searched for his emotions something that had become a constant in her life, as much as herbal tea or meditation, and she soon found him. He was just down the hallway around the corner.

Quickly making her way toward him and calling his name as turned the corner so as not to be mistaken as an enemy she couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she saw him. He was covered from the waist up in blood; his green hair was matted down with it. But what made her gasp wasn't really the blood her demonic side was used to the smell, it was his eyes.

'_What's happened to him? The look in his eyes is as cold and as ice and as hard as diamond, it is as if his eyes have been replaced with cold hard emerald.' _Raven thought to herself.

"Beast Boy are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked concern lacing her monotone.

"**I'm fine Raven just…very tired, and in serious need of a shower." **He said in the same tone he had used on Robin before coming here though it was missing the angry undertones now it just sounded…hollow tired and hollow.

"I see. Are all of the thugs taken care of then?" She asked.

"**Yes…and some are more permanently "Taken care of" than others." **He responded.

Raven understood immediately what he meant, but decided that the lives of a few probable psychopaths was worth the life of her friend, and someone she admittedly had been feeling closer to recently since the incidents with Melchior and the Beast occurred.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Beast Boy didn't ask what she meant because he knew exactly what she was asking so he told her the truth **"They threatened to do "things" to you and Starfire, and there was no way in hell I was gonna let them live after threatening you two like that."**

Raven knew exactly what Beast Boy meant when he said "things", and though he had just killed two people he did it in defense of herself and Starfire and in a warped twisted kind of way she found it endearing that he would go so far to keep them safe, especially from "that" kind of harm. So she gave him a faint smile and said softly "Thank you for protecting me and Starfire Beast Boy"

"No problem Rea, anytime." He said his voice and eyes returning to normal and smiling his goofy smile which considering he was covered in blood to anyone else at the moment would make him look crazy.

"C'mon lets go home I'm beat." BB said to which the empath nodded in agreement as she put her hand on his shoulder and fazed them both through the floor towards the other two Titans still in the bank, who upon seeing their green friend covered in blood rushed to his side.

"BB you ok man?" Cy asked.

"Are you undamaged Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked equally concerned.

"I'm fine you two the blood isn't mine. Can we go home please, I'm beat and I seriously need a shower." BB half asked half whined.

"Sure, we just need to collect our "Leader" and we can vamoose." Cy responded.

"Friend Cyborg, what does us leaving have to do with moose?" Starfire asked.

"I'll explain it to you later Star, right now let's just collect the Boy Blunder and go." Raven said receiving a nod from the red headed alien.

Making their way outside they found Robin in a heated argument with a white man in his late thirties, wearing an outfit that screamed "Rapper" he had on a do-rag a white t-shirt that said "Anarchy" in red on the front, Jean shorts, white sneakers, and enough "Bling" on to blind someone.

Getting closer they could begin to make out what was being said "I'm tellin ya I just need to holler at the green dude for a sec a'right? Its important or else I wouldn't be down here at all traffic light ya heard me?"

"And I'm telling you there is no way for me to get him right now! Plus I seriously doubt any member of **my team** knows a hood like you in the first place!" Robin retorted.

Beast Boy knew exactly who it was Robin was arguing with, it was one of the few people he had actually told where he was going and he was beyond pissed now because him showing up means he'll have no choice but to tell his friends everything. This is probably why he yelled "MARSHALL BRUCE MATTHERS THE THIRD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" gaining the attention of Robin and the other person which caused Cy to gasp and shout "YOU KNOW EMINEM TOO!"

**AN: This chap is extra-long so enjoy guys and gals so let's see if we can get to 25 reviews this time eh? Enjoy and till next time, this is Bubbajack signing out!**

**Word count sans AN: 4,110 – Date Completed: 10/11/12**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Please visit my profile to see an important announcement regarding this story, and others. Thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
